


Empty

by Laurestine



Series: Spiral [10]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurestine/pseuds/Laurestine
Summary: The empitness that feels like a void has opened up in my heart
Relationships: Heartbreak - Relationship
Series: Spiral [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550530





	Empty

Its been so long  
The feeling of emptiness is gone  
How I wish it is true

Its been so long  
The emptiness isnt gone  
Its still here  
And here it stays

For how long?  
How long more  
Do I need to live with the emptiness in my heart

I try to fill it up  
But a heart with a hole  
Can never be filled

How I wish you were gone  
But here you stay  
Right in my head...

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how i try to keep it in, I cant. No matter how much I want to hide it, I cant. It shows in so many things else. 
> 
> But talking about it, no matter how vague I was, it helped.


End file.
